


Elasticity

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever noticed how, most of the time, Grace and Boyd seem to be attached? He goes into his office, she follows not long afterwards; she goes into her office, he follows. It's like they're joined by a piece of elastic that's about 10 feet long and can't be any further apart than the piece of elastic will allow. Ever wondered why that is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elasticity

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to and including Season 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Hey, Frankie," Spencer said as he entered the bullpen.

"Sshhh."

Spencer stopped and looked at Mel. "Did she just 'shh' me?"

Mel looked up from her paperwork and nodded. "And no, I don't know what's going on."

"Frankie, what's…?" Spencer started.

"Sshhh," Frankie replied, more irritably this time.

"Why the sudden fascination with Grace's office?" Spencer asked Mel as he sat down at his desk, following Frankie's gaze.

"Boyd's in there," Mel replied.

Spencer shrugged. "And?"

"And that's all I know."

"Sshhh!"

Spencer and Mel looked at Frankie, noticing the change in her tone of voice. This was more urgent, and slightly excited. Just then, Grace's office door flew open and Boyd stormed out, a snippet of conversation drifting to the underlings listening.

"…Grace!" Boyd yelled, gesturing wildly as he strode into his own office and slammed the door.

"Well, it's nice to see some things never change," Spencer said sarcastically, giving a smile to go with his statement, and Mel nodded in agreement. Frankie, however, seemed to be counting.

Suddenly Grace strode out, muttering, "We're not finished yet, Boyd." She opened his office door, walked in, shut it again, and presumably resumed their discussion/argument.

"Aha!" Frankie exclaimed.

Mel frowned and looked at Spencer. "Weren't they an 80s pop group?"

Spencer choked on his coffee as Frankie glared at them. "You don't get it, do you?" the scientist asked in exasperation.

"Get what?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, I mean we get a lot of things, but what are you specifically referring to?" Spencer added.

Frankie rolled her eyes - an extremely well-practised manoeuvre - and sighed. "Wherever Boyd goes, Grace follows less than ten seconds later."

Spencer and Mel shared a glance that said very clearly what they thought of their friend, and then Mel just said, "Rriiiight."

"Alright, you disbelievers. Next time Boyd storms off, or goes somewhere to get away from us, count how long it takes Grace to follow him," Frankie replied, standing and heading to the lab.

"She's serious, isn't she?" Mel said to Spencer after the scientist had left.

Spencer nodded slowly. "Seems like it."

Grace came out of Boyd's office at that point, shut the door behind her, and walked up to them, shaking her head. "I give up with him!"

"Same as usual?" Spencer asked sympathetically.

"Yes! Arrogant, stubborn, I-know-best!" Grace replied, throwing her arms up in the air. "I thought I'd just come and warn you that he'll be out in a minute. He wants a progress report."

Spencer made a show of looking at his watch. "Oh, would you look at that? It's lunch time already."

"I'm with you," Mel said.

"Right! What have we got?" Boyd asked loudly, making everyone jump.

"Nothing more than we had earlier, boss," Spencer replied.

Boyd stared at him. "Why not?"

Spencer shrugged. "People don't want to talk to us."

"Maybe it's because of your face, Spence," Mel replied with a smile.

"Alright, let's me make this clear," Boyd said, his voice quiet - always a danger sign - as he leant on the desk. "No one goes home until we make some progress. What about Frankie? Has she found anything?"

Mel shrugged and shook her head. "Not that we know of, sir."

"Well tell her to get a move on!" Boyd shouted over his shoulder as he headed back to his office.

"Excuse me," Grace said, turning and striding after the policeman.

Mel looked surprised. "Oh my God."

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I think Frankie might be right."

"Don't let her hear you saying that or we'll never hear the end of it," Spencer muttered.

"About Boyd and Grace. Just watch, Spence. Not so obviously!"

Spencer looked at her and shrugged. "What? Those two won't notice."

"Grace will," Mel told him.

"True."

They heard a door slam and glanced up to see Grace walking to her office, her body rigid with, presumably, frustration, and not long after she had sat at her desk, a black cloud - also known as Boyd - followed, a door slamming again.

"Seven seconds," Mel announced.

Spencer nodded. "That's what I got." He then shook his head. "Frankie has wwaaayyy too much time on her hands if she noticed *that*."

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Over the next few weeks, the meddlesome minions took turns in counting how long it took Grace to follow Boyd anywhere, and vice versa. All three nearly choked on their morning coffees when they realised that Boyd and Grace always seemed to arrive at the office either together, or within a minute of each other.

"Maybe they're…you know," Frankie said one day.

Both Mel and Spencer stared blankly, then Mel shuddered and replied, "Oh no! Frankie! That was one image I didn't need."

Spencer looked at her. "What?"

"Frankie thinks that Boyd and Grace are sha…."

"Right, let's get to work, people!" Boyd said loudly as he entered the office.

"A 'good morning' wouldn't go amiss, Boyd," Grace scolded him as she passed through the double doors.

Boyd looked at her. "Why?"

"I give up!" Grace shook her head and strode into her office.

"What did I do this time?" Boyd asked his underlings.

Frankie and Mel both put wide-eyed, innocent expressions on their faces, and mumbled, "Don't know," while Spencer was counting, "One, two, three," under his breath.

Boyd frowned for a moment, then went after Grace.

Spencer shook his head. "That was a close one."

"How long?" Frankie asked.

"Almost ten seconds."

Mel shrugged. "Maybe the elastic is, well, losing its elasticity."

"Ooh, what if it's something more sinister?" Frankie said suddenly.

"Liikkkeee…?" Mel asked.

"Well, one of them could have a bomb planted inside them, and the other acts as a dampener to that bomb," Frankie explained. "If they move too far out of range of each other, the bomb will explode."

Spencer started to laugh. "Frankie, I think you just described Boyd and Grace perfectly!"

"That had better be good news, Spence!" Boyd yelled, coming out of Grace's office.

Two seconds later, Grace followed.

Mel had been laughing as well, but she quickly sobered. "Actually, sir, we pulled these files off missing persons. We're going to check and see if any records match the description of the deceased."

"Good, let me know when you've found something," Boyd said, turning and heading to his office.

Five seconds later, Grace followed.

"This is getting weird," Mel muttered, shaking her head.

"Worry when they both go to the bathroom together," Frankie said, with a sly smile.

"Frankie!" Mel and Spencer exclaimed together.

Just then, Grace came out of Boyd's office and headed in the general direction of the toilets. Casually, Spencer stretched back in his chair, just in time to see Boyd slipping out of his office using the other door.

"Argh!"

Frankie and Mel shot to their feet. "Spence, are you okay?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied from his rather uncomfortable position on the floor.

Frankie looked at him. "What happened?"

"Boyd left as well," Spencer replied.

"Oh my God!" the two women exclaimed together.

Out in the corridor, Boyd and Grace were lingering around the vending machine. "I just wanted a…tea," Boyd said.

"I was after the same," Grace replied, but neither moved.

Boyd suddenly smiled grimly. "I think us both going on a diet at the same time was a bad idea."

"Especially because we have to make sure the other isn't snacking when they shouldn't be," Grace replied, nodding in agreement before pointing to the others in the bullpen. "God knows what that lot in there are thinking!"

FIN


End file.
